


Floats on Air

by lealila



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (TV 2008)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Character Death, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lealila/pseuds/lealila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahsoka became a machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floats on Air

**Author's Note:**

> Some violence--nothing particularly descriptive, but it's not pretty either.

_ Floats on Air _

_ahsoka became a machine._

In the end, it wasn't that hard. Anakin cannot distinguish his padawan in this monster, so his blade easily slides into the only fleshy part left: her heart.

_His mind is torn asunder as he watches the explosion of her starfighter, and really, it's a miracle he survived that crash, he's later told by his old master._

The monster stares at him with surprise and confusion, and Anakin has to look away before he remembers.

" _I'm sorry. There was nothing left."_

Something lands on his boot— _lithe and light, and Anakin has to admire her ability to look as if she's floating on air—_ and he finds her akul headdress, unmarred and whole.

_He continues on as if nothing has changed, but his nights and days are plagued with nightmares._

Anakin contemplates saving the headdress; but no. He will let it burn with the cruiser because that headdress belonged to a monster.

_It takes him exactly two minutes and forty-three seconds to recognize the headdress on this machine-that-isn't-Grievous, and when he does, Anakin immediately forgets because he never had a padawan and he never will._

_It's too dangerous, he tells himself. Especially with monsters like Grievous and this one running amuck._


End file.
